Otoño
by Zeldi-chan de hyuuga
Summary: El otoño es la época de cambio, de nueva esperanza. Así como los árboles reemplazaban sus hojas, él sabría que su corazón renacería en los nuevos brotes. One-shot.


**Descargo de Responsabilidad:** Ninguno de los personajes usados aquí me pertenecen. Le pertenecen a Nintendo y a sus creadores. Lo que es mío es la trama.

Aclaraciones al final.

…

* * *

><p><em>Otoño <em>

* * *

><p>El viento soplaba, llevando con él esas hojas que sus dueños desprendían. Sin duda esa gama de colores le traía bastantes recuerdos.<p>

Todo el bosque poseía esos colores de la época, muchos de ellos solo mostrando sus ramas al desnudo.

Tomó una hoja entre sus manos, sintiendo su textura con su pulgar. Era muy bella. Ya llevaba buen rato sentado en esa banca.

Y pensar que hace unos cuantos minutos sus sentimientos habían sido rechazados.

_Solo fue una ilusión__ que yo mismo me cree,_ pensó_._

Culpaba a su mente por haberlo cegado de la realidad. Siempre supo que ella le atraía el peligro, la aventura… no sentimientos encontrados, ni basura que él mismo pensó que sería lo que al final los uniría. Sin embargo, él era un mercenario, tenía más cosas en común de lo que imaginaban. ¿Será que el amor te ablanda hasta el punto de volverte un marica?...

Quién sabe, tal vez y hubiera encontrado la respuesta a su pregunta. Cansado, dejó caer su espalda en la banca. El cielo estaba nublado, así como su humor. Era más que obvio que a ella siempre le gustó ese soldado con una obsesión por el cigarro y las apuestas.

Sonrió. Al menos fue sincera con él. Fue una verdad dolorosa, pero al menos se deshizo de ese remordimiento que llevaba por días.

El sonido de las hojas crujir lo trajo a la realidad, mirando tras su espalda. Se encontró con unos azules como los suyos, con dos recipientes en mano.

—L-lo siento…— dijo apenada— No fue mi intención molestarlo. — El otro relajó sus facciones, debió asustarla con su cara de perro enojado. Suspiró con pesadez.

—No es nada— admite con una sonrisa poco convincente, volviendo a su meditar. Ella tomó lugar en la banca, a un lado de él.

—Le traje esto— de nuevo llamó su atención, mirando hacia una de sus blancas manos. Era café. Extrañamente eso le subió el ánimo. Saco la mano del bolsillo de su cazadora, tomando el vaso.

—Gracias— se limitó a decir, en lo que ambos se volvían a sumir en el silencio. Probó la bebida, viendo el buen sabor que tenía. La joven se dispuso a tomar de su vaso.

—La-lamento mucho lo de…— comenzó con titubeo, apretando un poco el recipiente caliente, tratando de disimular su nerviosismo. Lo miró de reojo, lucía bastante tranquilo como para que hubiera sido rechazado de esa manera.

—¿Samus? — completó la frase, sin mirarla. Entonces supuso que había observado lo sucedido. Debió haber quedado como un completo idiota como para que le estuviera pidiendo perdón. Una imperceptible sonrisa se posición en su boca. —También lo lamento.

El mutismo los rodeo de nuevo, cada uno sumido en su mente. La joven tomó un poco de líquido humeante, para darle algo de calor a su cuerpo. Su vista azul se posó en un árbol casi sin hojas.

Otoño, eso cualquiera lo sabría, el viento levantaba las hojas del suelo haciéndolas danzar entre sí. Con ello, también el aire estaba tomando frialdad. Suerte que su bebida aun la mantenía caliente.

—No… — habló de nuevo, esperando no incomodarlo con su constante persistir de mantener una conversación. Tal vez quería estar solo y ella lo venía a molestar. Aun así, ver a lo lejos como su rostro iba tomando ese tristeza de un corazón roto… no pudo soportarlo. — ¿No se siente mal por ello?

La pregunta lo hizo pensar. ¿De verdad se sentía _mal_, en la extensión de la palabra? No, podía asegurar que no era eso. Se sentía bastante idiota, él mismo se dio la falsa esperanza de lo que hubiera sucedido entre ella y él, sin prestar atención a la irónica realidad, haciéndole caso a esa misma ilusión boba que lo cegó. Si, era así como se sentía, bastante estúpido.

La joven veía su perfil como si aquello dependiera su vida. Su banda ondeaba conforme el viento soplaba, al igual que su cabello índigo.

—No me siento mal— dijo al fin, mirando a quién le estaba haciendo compañía—Supongo que fue mi culpa por haber caído en tal utopía. —Dos pares de ojos azules se encontraron, hasta que uno desvió su mirar hacia las hojas. Fue cuando se dio cuenta que ella lucía muy diferente en ropa de civil, y no en su usual atuendo.

—… Nadie elige de quién se enamora— concedió, apretando entre sus dedos su vaso casi vacío. Un rubor apareció en sus pálidas mejillas, obligándola a mira sus pequeños pies. El comentario lo hizo reflexionar, dejando su vaso a un lado de él.

No se dieron que cuenta que tenía más de hora y media en esa banca, en el patio de la gran casa. No obstante, el silencio a su alrededor no les era incómodo. Su simple mutua compañía los relajaba. Lo único que a sus oídos llegaba era el soplar del viento, quien seguía llevando más y más hojas en su camino.

—Tiene razón— la voz del mercenario la sacó de su pensamiento, mirándolo una vez más. Por un segundo se preguntó a qué se estaba refiriendo, pero no tardó mucho en comprender. El seguía con su vista perdida en algún lugar de entre los árboles. —Pero eso no me quita lo idiota.

Una suave risita llegó a sus oídos, mirando a la dueña. Se sonrojó al ver que la observaba.

—N-No diga eso… —habló con consuelo, pasando el cabello por detrás de su puntiaguda oreja—Usted no es… i-idiota.

El mercenario metió sus manos en su cazadora.

—Si se ríe es porque sabe que es verdad— eso hizo que la de cabello café se sonrojara aún más, pero de clara vergüenza. El mercenario solo sonrió.

Una brisa fría removió el cabello de ambos, haciendo la joven cerrara fuertemente sus ojos. Se cuestionó internamente por qué no había traído algún otro abrigo que un simple suéter. Acaricio sus brazos para darse algo de calor, en forma de abrazo. No fue hasta que sintió una calidez sobre sus hombros, que pronto rodeó todo su cuerpo. Miró hacia dónde había provenido eso. Se ruborizó de inmediato.

—N-No es…

—Quédatela. La necesitas más que yo— sonrió, devolviendo su vista hacia adelante, a lo que la joven ya no replicó el asunto. Pasó una de sus manos por la cazadora. Era de piel, y calientita por dentro. Inconsciente apreció el aroma de esta. Era masculino, sin ser demasiado fuerte. Sin que se diera cuenta, ya estaba sonriendo.

La brisa seguía corriendo y al mercenario no parecía afectarle en lo absoluto, solo su cabello era el que más se movía, al igual que el sobrante de su banda. La princesa introdujo sus brazos en las enormes mangas, viendo lo enorme que le quedaba. Era obvio, ese personaje de cabello cobalto fácil le sacaba una cabeza de estatura.

—¿Qué piensa acerca de ello? — la pregunta hizo que dejara de acomodarse la cazadora, mirándolo. De perfil, se imaginó como ella trataba de descifrar a qué se refería. —¿Ha estado enamorada alguna vez?

Los ojos azules de la joven revelaron claro asombro por la pregunta, para que luego un color rosa aprisionara sus mejillas, y sus labios sonrieran nerviosos. Comenzó a jugar son su manos.

—…Sí— respondió quedito, sumida en el juego de sus dedos. Una hoja amarilla calló en su palma, en lo que ella la apreciaba con ternura, para después dejarla correr con las demás. Sus azules ojos dejaron de seguir el trayecto de su hoja. Ike había estado observando sus blancas manos todo el tiempo, admirando su delicadeza. —D-De hecho… estoy enamorada…

Los ojos azules de él la observaron, distinguiendo el color rosado de sus pálidas mejillas. Sabía que él no había tenido suerte con la rubia, pero se alegraba por ella por saber que alguien ocupaba su corazón, que la hacía sonreír de la manera en la que estaba haciendo en ese instante.

—¿Se lo has tratado de decir? — quería olvidarse un poco de su situación por ahora, de la clara decepción amorosa. Después de todo, ella lo había hecho que no recordara su pena en ese bosque, justo en el lugar donde Samus le había negado sus sentimientos hacía ella. Sin embargo, fue como si hubiera querido lo contrario. Ahora el rostro de la princesa se tornó afligido, sin ese gesto que la hacía resaltar. Quizás y ella también haya sufrido algo parecido a él.

—No…— el mercenario pudo notar como su rostro se apagó por un instante. Sus perlas azules dejaron de brillar, en lo que parte de su cabello lo cubrían. Sonrió detonando empatía.

—¿Por qué no? — cuestionó con amabilidad, recargando sus codos en sus rodillas— Tal vez y… te corresponda.

—Lo dudo mucho— admitió con clara tristeza, aun sin dejar descansar a su mejillas del color rosado. Se encogió de hombros, buscando confort en la cazadora de él. Su aroma era algo que la hacía que su corazón latiera con más fuerza.

Adivino que ella no quería seguir hablando del tema, dejándolo mejor como algo a la deriva. Si ella no se lo quería contar, era porque no era de su incumbencia. La conversación murió ahí. Aun así, Zelda seguía sumida en su timidez, balanceando sus pies en el aire.

—No lo he hecho, porque la persona que me gusta… está sentada a un lado mío, y acaba de ser rechazado—rápidamente, la sorpresa se postró en los ojos de Greil, quienes sus mejillas no tardaron en reflejar. No podía creer lo escuchado, es decir, no era como si ellos dos hablaran todos los días.

Siempre la veía como la princesa del reino de dónde venía su mejor amigo. Por favor, él era un mercenario sin nada para ofrecer, ella una princesa con todo a la mano, era muy notoria la diferencia de estatus. Sus ojos azules seguían perdidos en alguna parte del suelo. Simplemente no podía articular algo, ni si quiera que su cerebro pensara algo.

La de cabello castaño lo miró de reojo, pensó que tal vez fue muy tonto de su parte confesarle eso, ¡Sin duda le costó decir aquello! Tenía ya un considerable tiempo enamorada de aquel hombre alto y de cabello azul. ¿Habría hecho mal en decírselo como si nada? Él no estaba listo para si quiera corresponderle.

—Lo siento. No quise incomodarlo. En verdad… perdóneme. No sabía…—sus lamentos fueron interrumpidos cuando este se puso de pie, con sus manos en los bolsillos. Ella miraba su espalda. De seguro se enfadó con ella por decir reverendo disparate de su parte. No hizo más que agachar su mirada, escondiendo su rostro. Tenía unas inmensas ganas de llorar. ¡Pero que estúpida fue!

No fue hasta que un contacto cálido en sus manos la hizo levantar su barbilla, encontrándose con un rostro no muy lejos de ella. Sus mejillas esta vez se tornaron rojas como el rubí. Su sonrisa deslumbrante la hizo quedarse muda, admirando cada poro de su piel. Lo tenía lo suficientemente cerca como para darse ese lujo. El viendo mecía sus cabellos azules.

—Te agradezco lo que sientes por mí— él se había agachado hasta quedar a su altura, quedando él un poco más abajo. Había tomado sus blancas manos para traspasarle algo de seguridad. Sabía en la posición que estaba pasando, él se sintió así hace unas horas. Y sabía que ella no le estaba jugando algún tipo de broma. Si bien no la conocía del todo, podía asegurar que no era ese tipo de persona. —Pudiera y… llegaría a corresponderte como lo deseas pero, por ahora…

—E-Entiendo…— interrumpió, sin dejar de poseer ese evidente sonrojo. Su corazón casi da un vuelco por sus palabras. Le fue imposible no hace un gesto de emoción, eso no pasó desapercibido Ike. Nunca había notado lo hermosa y delicada que ella era. Sus pequeñas manos como la nieve era lo más suave que sus manos ásperas como la lija habían tenido el gusto de tocar. Tuvo la ligera moción de que tardaría menos de lo esperado en abrir su corazón de nuevo.

—Debemos entrar— dio a conocer, trayéndola a la realidad, extendiendo sus rodillas para ponerse de pie. La noche ya estaba haciendo su aparición, y la brisa se tornó más fría. Agradecía por haberle prestado su cazadora. La princesa lo imitó, comprobando lo alto que era.

Caminaron hacía la gran casa, acompañándose, con el crujir de las hojas invadiendo sus oídos. Discretamente se atraparon viendo mutuamente, y la menor desvió la mirada avergonzada. A Ike solo le daba calidez en su pecho.

Al final de todo, el otoño significaba el cambio, la esperanza, como el renacer de una nueva hoja en cada rama de esos enorme árboles.

Miró hacia el cielo. Después de todo, sabría que su corazón renaciera con ellos.

...

...

...

* * *

><p>Bueno, les traigo este One-shot que ya tenía planeado desde el año pasado. Solo que hasta ahora me senté a escribir algo.<p>

Dirán "Si Zeldi-chan, pero ¿Hasta cuándo vas a actualizar?" Todos saben que es mucho más fácil subir capítulos únicos. En lo personal, son los que más me agradan, tanto de leer como escribir. Claro, los fics largos también tienen lo suyo.

Les pido paciencia, recién entraré en unos exámenes bastante especiales y tengo que prepararme para ello. ¡Por su comprensión, Gracias! nwn

Cualquier horror me lo dicen y corregiré.

¡Se agradecen reviews!

Zeldi-chan de hyuuga

_**Lunes 13 de Enero del 2014**_


End file.
